degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Andrew120
Contact me here on my talk page below the line. ---- Fall season Hi, Andrew! I saw that you added Degrassi to the fall season template, so I came to check out your wiki. It's cool to see you're getting back into it, in time for the new season! I've worked on a bunch of TV wikis, so please let me know if I can help you with anything. -- Danny (talk) 18:02, 3 October 2007 (UTC) favicon Hi Andrew. I've made a favicon but it's not showing for me at the moment. This is a reoccurring problem, so I'll add this wiki to the list of ones that need looking at. You can see the image here though, let me know if you don't like it or want adjustments. I had trouble finding a good subject, so I hope this one is OK -- sannse (talk) 09:50, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Spam Hi Andrew, Please delete Subject2 - it's spam. Thanks, Manticore 14:04, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page HI Andrew. You may have noticed that the bigger wikis (like Muppets) all have an extra ad on the main page -- a 300x250px box in the upper right in addition to the banner ad. I changed the formatting of the front page on Degrassi wiki today so it can have that ad; since you already had a two column page the change was minimal. Let me know if you have any questions. -- Wendy (talk) 18:24, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Hi Andrew, this is (username) degrassixo. I am having trouble with the new image uploader. It's not working properly. You may think it's my computer but I even tried it on a few of my friends aswell and same thing... it won't work. Can you fix it? Thanks, degrassixo Block/delete Hi, I dont know if you are still active or not, but I think you should consideer bloccking 24.1.42.164. He has been entering sexual things into pages, and making pages about other characters just to say sexual things about them. You should block him, and and delete pages, like Gay. If you do not have the time, or need some help with things, you could make me an administrator. I understand what an Admin does, as I am one on 2 other wikis. Thank you for consideration of these things.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 15:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Sam What is Sam's real name from Beat it pt. 1 and pt. 2 Termplates Hey, I dont know if your active much or not, but I'm going to make templates for the characters, under Degrassi native and Lakehurst native.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 20:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi Andrew, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been seeing what you guys have been doing on your wiki, and the growth of the number of users, and we're really impressed! Over 600 articles is no small achievement. I'm leaving a brief message with you and the other admins saying I'd like to help out in a few specific ways - tweaking the search engine optimization (SEO) and main page of your wiki to get better results. I'd like to take a shot at designing a main page and skin that lines up with our new best practices - would that be cool? I'll let all the admins know when I have something to show. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 21:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Unknown, I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Kacie, from Wikia Entertainment, and I'll be helping out and producing content here on the wiki. If you need anything or have any questions, please let me know. Cheers-- Kacie (talk) 19:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm hoping you stop by :) Hey Andrew120, I'm sorry to bother you, but you're one of only two bureaucrats. I know people might have come to you asking you this same thing. I was wondering if it would be possible to give me and/or ~holiday admin rights. We are the top two contributors and are the ones who have been trying to handle vandalism here. I've attempted to ask about receiving admin rights through someone else, but I was told that only a bureaucrat could do that. Of our three admins only Unknown4 has been active recently and blocked a troll or two. The others seem to stop by occasionally and do nothing "admin" like. The Wiki has so many things that need to be done, unnecessary articles to be deleted, complaints that have been reported, and nobody is doing that. I would love to help shape up the Wiki. I know how to work with Templates and have many projects in mind to better the wiki. I'm good at graphics and coding. I plan on working to expand the stubs that currently exist. I would also like to be able to act on blocking vandalizers rather than giving an empty threats and having them continue because currently I'm the one warning people about what their doing. If only one more person can be made admin, ~holiday would also be a great choice because she does a lot to keep peace and order on the wiki already. We need an admin that is focused on the Degrassi Wiki. Thank you. Please truly consider this plea. I feel like the Degrassi Wiki "parents" have left, and ~holiday and I are the older sisters trying to keep order while the members run wild, haha. Thank you again. 19:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Hey I was just wondering WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with this wiki!??! Adminship Some people from this wiki asked for me to start a blog post for admin nominations, and Nisoja received the most votes; 15 votes. This means that the wiki feels that Nisoja should be admin because she is said to be responsible and kind. Please contact me through email or on my talk page. :) Nisoja 00:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja This is where the votes came from: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nisoja/Admin_Nominations Email: Nisoja64@aol.com destiny hey RE: Adminship Hey! Haha, it's alright. I can't believe what a long message I wrote. Well, thank you for creating it! It's totally understandable why you went missing. I've gotten pretty burned out myself. I came back after a break, but it's not the same for me. I haven't even caught the new episodes xD I'll be around for "technical" stuff in case you decide to come back, and need anything! 19:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Andrew, I made an account on this Wiki for the sole purpose of making some edits to Adam Torres's page. A lot of the terminology surrounding transgender issues is incorrect, and I was hoping for the chance to fix those mistakes (as well as at least one grammatical error I noticed). Unfortunately, the page appears to be locked and I cannot edit it. Is there a way I can possibly get around this? I have no bad intentions; I do not wish to vandalize the page. Trans issues are very important to me, and I think it can be detrimental to have mis-worded articles about trans issues published on the internet. -JP Thanks Thanks soo much for founding this wiki. I luv it. I hope you come back on and read this Willtaco456 Hmm Tacos 07:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki finder Hey, thanks so much for discovering this wiki Maybe you can help fix some of the problems this wiki is having like how users should only edit their ''own ''profiles, not someone elses' Degrassi90210 01:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You should come back. IceHound67 (talk) 23:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Andrew. My name is Alex House, and I played tim on degrassi. I'm currently trying to fix up some images that come up when my name is searched and the main one is coming from this website. I'm not sure how to fix that, so I was just wondering if you could change the default pic of me from the one of me from the film "Nonsense Revolution" to any number of other photos. It would be greatly appreciated. Let me know, thanks. Hello ik you inactive but hey :) Love the wiki!